bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cohabitation Experimentation
"The Cohabitation Experimentation" is the fourth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Monday, October 10, 2016. Summary After Amy's Apartment is flooded, she proposes to Sheldon that they live together as an and he surprisingly agrees. Howard and Bernadette wonder about wanting to know the of their . Raj knows. Extended Plot Main plot Starts with Amy, Leonard and Penny going up the stairs Amy saying theres a problem with her apartment's plumbing. Penny asks if she lost anything valuable Amy says only her clothes and Penny says nothing valuable then. Leonard asks something really technical about the pipes and the girls look at him, he makes a joke about having his head stuck in the toilet enough. Lenny offers her Leonard's bedroom at Apartment 4A. They approach Sheldon. He is for it as a experiment as long as its on neutral ground so they agree to stay in Apartment 4B. Amy hugs him. During the discussion there's a funny Star Trek joke and Sheldon comments about Amy's sexy talk (or similar when she talks science) Next scene they are in Sheldon's bedroom and he's packing his underwear. Amy thinks they should talk about sharing a bed. Sheldon agrees and she goes straight in to saying that coitus should be off the table and they'll reevaluate later on. First Sheldon makes a comment about her skipping the foreplay there and jumping right in and then he asks if she's ok with that and she says its the first time she's lived with someone. She asks him how he feels somewhere in the middle of this scene and he says excited, nervous, anxious the same way he feels before he goes on Space Mountain. There's also a conversation about his Teen Titans underwear getting her hot and bothered. Love sarcastic Amy lol. There was a scene in the middle somewhere here when you see Sheldon in 4b with Penny getting advice about living with someone and Amy asking Leonard about living with Sheldon. He says a couple things and ends with no flash photography cause he startles easily. Next they are in the hallway saying goodbye Sheldon makes a couple funny comments then he and Amy head into the apartment, He says the experiment has begun and you hear Lenny cheering in 4a. Next is Shamy in Penny's bedroom trying to pick which side of the bed they want. Sheldon says Amy can pick but she wants him to. They go back a forth until he decides to. First he goes side closest to door cause easy escape then he gets worried cause he could be attacked first. Then he picks side by the window but he doesn't want perverts watching him sleep so Amy closes the curtain then walks away. Sheldon mumbles he's worried someone is behind the curtain. Later in the night and Sheldon is in bed Amy is in bathroom brushing her teeth Sheldon can hear everything so he moves over when Amy comes out she asks why he moved and he said you should be happy I'm still here. She then gets into bed and asks if they can snuggle. He says he wants a pillow wall cause he is sensitive to temperature and her behind gives off enough heat that he's surprised there's not iguanas on it. This line got one of the biggest laughs all night. Moves over to 4a same time and Leonard says its official Sheldon's in for the night. Penny asks what he wants to do and he takes his jacket off she says you're a genius and that's the best you could do. He says dance party in our underwear, then puts on music pulls his pants down and starts dancing. Goes back to Shamy in bed Sheldon hogging the bed then making weird noises, jumps forward to Amy spooning him. She wakes up and smiles, he starts jumping and eventually she falls off the bed. He rolls over to her and asks why she's on the floor and she picks up her phone and takes his pic with the flash. He screams. In 4A Penny and Leonard are both dancing now then after the Howard and Bernadette scene Penny is helping Leonard take his asthma inhaler after he tried to do the worm. Tag scene Next morning everyone's tired. Amy and Penny having coffee in 4A, Amy says she got no sleep and Penny smirks at her and first take said get it girl. (2nd was slightly different) She replies its not what it looks like before Leonard comes out sore and Penny says its really not what it looks like. Sheldon walks in wide awake and bright, Amy says she thinks living together is a bad idea. They argue, Sheldon says she's not using the scientific method properly. Eventually Sheldon convinces her to do the 5 weeks, then Amy says do you wanna go make out in the apartment? Sheldon says something like does Stephen Hawking roll somewhere ( I didn't hear properly too shocked). First time they shot it he answered after a pause and they power walked out 2nd time he answers straight away and they take off out. All with Lenny watching and reacting. 2nd plot Howard and Bernadette trying to decide if they want to know the sex of the baby. Bernie says its too late the doctor is gone but Raj] says he took a peek at the result. They aren't too happy. Then its them eating dinner talking about whether they want a boy or girl; they agree they want a little girl so girly animals help her get dressed. Next scene they are in bed saying they want to be a surprise or something like that and Raj has probably told all his friends on the "Grey's Anatomy" fan club already. When it comes back to them they keep calling Raj, who's in bed with Cinnamon next to him. They call and hang up a few times. The scene jumps around a few times so I don't remember it too well. I loved watching everyone interact Mayim kept fixing Jim's shirt and brushing stuff off it at the start and he was laughing at her. She was so happy and smiling the whole night. They were really chatty more then I expected. Jim and Kaley kept joking together too and at one stage all 4 were laughing so hard before a hall way scene was taped they had to wait. When Johnny said his line about dancing in his underwear someone in the audience said "ewww" and Kaley started laughing so hard, Johnny turned around and said you out to the lady, Jim and Johnny messed their lines up a couple times. I didn't get to see the others very much as a couple scenes were pretaped. Thanks to NotWonderland! Credits * Guest starring: ** None. * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Steve Holland & Tara Hernandez * Story: Chuck Lorre, Dave Goetsch & Maria Ferrari Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon and Amy agree to an experiment to live together. *Taping date: September 13, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on October 10, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Sheldon and Amy step up their relationship when Amy gets Sheldon to agree to an at living together (no sex) after her apartment has a problem. * Penny and Leonard are excited that they are finally living alone. * Raj's dog Cinnamon reappears since her previous appearance in "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15). Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg Set2.png|Set for that night's taping. 10.04 tce-1.jpg 10.04 tce-2.jpg 10.04 tce-3.jpg 10.04 tce-4.jpg 10.04 tce-5.jpg 10.04 tce-6.jpg 10.04 tce-7.jpg 10.04 tce-8.jpg 10.04 tce-9.jpg 10.04 tce-10.jpg 10.04 tce-11.jpg 10.04 tce-12.jpg 10.04 tce-13.jpg 10.04 tce-14.jpg 10.04 tce-15.jpg 10.04 tce-16.jpg 10.04 tce-17.jpg 10.04 tce-18.jpg 10.04 tce-19.jpg 10.04 tce-20.jpg Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Penny Category:2016 Category:Penny has long hair Category:Penny has a job Category:October episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Shamy episode Category:Raj's Dog